A heat-dissipating structure in which heat generated from an electronic device is dissipated to another member such as a heatsink is known. For example, in JP-A-2012-79834, a multilayer board is fixed to a heat-dissipating plate by a screw or the like, and heat is dissipated through an insulating layer.
In JP-A-2012-79834, since the insulating layer is placed between the screw and the heat-dissipating plate, heat dissipation efficiency is not good. Further, JP-A-2012-79834 does not consider grounding the electronic device mounted on the board.